The present invention relates to an integrated solar cell device wherein many small size solar cells formed on a transparent substrate are connected in series or series-parallel therewith, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
Until now integrated solar cell devices, wherein many small size solar cells formed on a transparent substrate are connected in series or series-parallel are made by laminating a transparent electrode comprising indium-tin oxide (hereinafter referred to as ITO), tin oxide (hereinafter referred to as SnO.sub.2) or the like on the surface of a light impinging side laminated with a metal electrode comprising aluminum, copper or the like on the opposite solar cell surface; and by constituting series connections between the transparent electrode of a solar cell and the metal electrode of another solar cell.
In the above mentioned solar cell device, the transparent electrode comprising ITO, SnO.sub.2 or the like is an oxide, such that the component parts of the transparent electrode can oxidize the metal electrode via a part to which the transparent electrode is contacted the cell if left over for a long time period. As a result, the contact resistance of the part increases.
Thus, there is a problem that the output of the solar cell device decreases when the resistance of the series connected parts thereof increases.
Further, there is a problem that the output characteristic is lowered due to oxidation of the metal layer to which the transparent electrode is connected making an electrical connection when the solar cell device made by the above-mentioned method is used under high temperature. Particularly, when a metal which is liable to be oxidized is employed, the output characteristic of a solar cell device is considerably lowered.